The Future
by Another Blonde Bombshell
Summary: REUPLOAD


**HEY I THOUGHT I'D HAVE A GO AT WRITING A STROY FOR MERLIN. SO ENJOY, BE NICE AND REVIEW. THANKS**

* * *

It wad been thirteen years since my mother died. Six years since my childhood friend and uncle had to run for his life when they found out he had something that apparently made all who possessed it evil, magic. And four years since my father had started training me to be a knight a knight of his round table. My names Morgan Pen dragon and I am the next Queen of Camelot. Merlin had promised both me and my father that he would begin to fight by our sides in the Great Battle that was impending. My sword clanked against Lancelot's. He frowned at me,

"Morgan, your not concentrating,"

I rolled her eyes at him. When he was drunk my father would recall stories of when my mother was in love with Lancelot, personally I didn't see it I just found him irritating. I don't like practicing with him it was fun with my father and even more with Gawain,

"Maybe because I'm bored. We've been doing this for hours I want to go find my father we're suppose to be going riding,"

"Well he isn't back yet so your stuck with me."

I huffed at him, "I'm going inside." I holstered my sword and stomped off to the castle. Unlike other princesses I wore trousers instead of dresses my father didn't understand at first he was angry but Merlin made him understand I wasn't going to be some air head princess I was a warrior. I stomped my feet on the last step and jogged down the corridor. I knocked at the wooden door waiting impatiently for a answer,

"Yeah," he grunted from inside,

"Can I come in?"

"Sure,"

I smiled and opened the creaky old door. Gawain smiled as soon as he saw me,

"Hey princess, didn't think Lancelot would have let you escape,"

"Yeah well I kind of ran and you know he can't keep up with me. Is my father back yet?"

"No sorry,"

"When is he going to stop this Merlin said he would return why must father go looking for him so regularly if he wanted to be found father would have found him by now,"

"I know and so dose Arthur he just doesn't want to admit it. He doesn't give up easy your father,"

"Don't you think I know that? He's not going to be back in time to go riding with me is he?"

Pity was evident in the knights eyes, "I fear not,"

I wanted to yell at him that he was wrong but it wasn't Gawain's fault after talking with him for a while longer I plodded off to my fathers room not wanting to be alone in my room surrounded by cold. I plonked down on my parents bed pulling my boots off that needed cleaning I blew out the candle and snuggled down under the covers. I didn't know what time it was but it was early when I felt a weight change on the bed and someone smooth down some stray curls that had come out of my braid I felt someone's arms under my body as they lifted me from the bed and held me close to their body. I didn't need to open my eyes to know it was my father I could feel the rough chain mail of his armour that he hadn't taken off yet. I was asleep again before I reached my room.

It was still early when I woke up again my maid, Henrietta, hadn't arrived yet so I took that chance to get out a load of herbs and other magical ingredients that my father wouldn't approve of, he doesn't have anything against people who practice magic he just didn't want me doing it, I pulled out my mortar and pestle next and began what I was doing grinding the herbs together followed by some magical ingredients then I set it on fire by whispering a few words, I had a sinking feeling that my eyes had glowed as I had seen Merlins do so many times, the flames grew until a face appeared in it,

"Morgan," he smiled, "I didn't think I would here from you,"

"Yeah sorry I didn't contact you Merlin but I need you to come back. My father goes out looking for you almost every night. He's lost so much I need you to come back,"

He shook his head, "I can't it's not time,"

"Merlin please I'm begging you,"

"I know but-" there was a knock at the door,

"Sorry I got to go." I whispered quickly blowing out the flames,

"Give me a moment," I yelled to the person knocking at my door, I quickly scooped up everything and placed them back in the cupboard, "Come in,"

My father poked his head around the door before coming into the room,

"So how about that ride now,"

I smiled at him, "Sure give me some time to get dressed and stuff,"

"Okay," he turned to leave the room but I called out to him,

"Father,"

He swivelled back around to face me, "Yes,"

"It was late when you got back last night,"

"Yes,"

I took a deep breath, this was going to get me in trouble, "I think you should stop looking for Merlin. It's not healthy. He'll come back when he comes back," I herd him inhale sharply, "Look listen to what I'm saying before you get mad at me. You always taught me to speak my mind and here I am speaking my mind. Because ever since you started going out searching all the time your not the same person anymore and I want my father back because your all I got,"

"I've do it haven't I?"

"Done what?"

"I've become my father it was something I never wanted to be,"

"Your not its just I miss you,"

"Okay I'll stop," he walked over to me and engulfed me in a hug he squeezed him back hard.

It took me a good twenty minutes to change, bathe and re-braid my hair. I was walking down the corridor when the warning bell went off. My father and a few of the knights came running down the corridor in the other direction,

"What's going on?" I asked them as they came running past almost smacking into me,

"Nothing stay there Morgan,"

"Hell no!" I yelled back,

"Morgan!"

"Father!" I yelled back mimicking his tone.

My father and the knights turned round and started running again I jogged on after them they bust through the doors of the great hall and I followed them just a moment later,

"What's going on?" my father ordered the other knights,

"No idea Arthur," Lancelot answered looking as confused as the other knights. Everyone just stared at each other for a moment. Then something happened I could feel my whole body tingling,

"Can anyone else feel that?"

"Feel what?" my father asked a concerned look on his face,

"Magic," As I said it the air started to crackle and smoke and Merlin appeared. Everyone looked shocked but I just threw myself at him giving him a huge hug,

"Well," Gawain chimed in, "I guess this means the Great Battle is here."


End file.
